Talk:Limbo City
Bayonetta? I dont know if anyone else has been thinking this but when you look at the trailers for DMC notice how the whole place looks like Purgatory... Either they are set in the same universe or reusing old backgrounds and models. What do you lot think? Igx Vermillion 19:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've never played Bayonetta, so I can't say. I wouldn't be surprised if Ninja Theory was inspired by Bayonetta, though. --Anobi 02:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :People keep saying this, as if it rips off Bayonetta, but...does everyone seem to forget that Devil May Cry 2 used a city built with Italian architecture first? Although, if anything, Limbo is its own city, completely new. Derekoe 08:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Think about it though they have the same models for the people (their goldy colour), Italian architecture and above all else this Dante is the son of an Angel and Demon! Bayonetta was the daughter of an Umbra Witch and a Lumen Sage...Anyway since when was there angels in DMC? I know this sounds eerily like fanon but I guess they are set in the same universe.. Dont know if any of you remember when they wanted Bayonetta from a different perspective maybe this is it? Igx Vermillion 16:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there's nothing that says DmC will even take place in the same DMC/Bayonetta universe. It isn't canon or anything, so it's a possibility, and entirely logical that DmC would be establishing its own world. And Purgatorio=/=Limbo. For one, Limbo is the ony place where demons can freely exist, as it seems, and for two, humans were depicted as translucent blue figures in Purgatorio, not gold like in Limbo. Anyway, either way, this is most likely something new, and has nothing to do with any set world given to use from previous works. Derekoe 21:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Meh....At least we know that they kinda ripped off the story a bit Igx Vermillion 16:24, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :That's another thing that bugs me, everyone saying that "he's half-angel/half-demon, that's so cliche," even though both the angel/demon hybrid of DmC AND the original human/demon hybrid of DMC were cliche long before Kamiya ever put it into game. This is actually quite the problem these days when it comes to pretty much anyhing innovative - everything has been done. In our current world where everyone is a cynical d-bag, they don't stop to look past that. "Meh, it's been done before," or "How cliche," they say, and don't stop to think about the fact that, because of how everything has been done before, what matters now is how the author/developer portrays the story, or utilizes those cliched elements. As a writer, I have several stories that the basis of has been done to death, but that's just the skeleton, what matters most is how I go about fleshing out the story and characters around that skeleton. Sorry for the mini-rant, but it's one of the things that irks me about how everyone keeps saying DmC rips off so mnay other games, when it either clearly doesn't, or the game they are claiming it rips off wasn't some wholly original piece of work either. :I guess I just mean, keep your mind open, and try not to judge the game just because there is so much negativity surrounding it. And remember: what matters is the skin, not the skeleton. Derekoe 18:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Updates Currently the page doesn't say anything about Virility, the product OR the factory, and according to Kat's page, Dante has to go through the factory. All that's mentioned here is the police department and the asylum, which by the way, I haven't seen anything about since the first trailer, along with the skin-and-bones model, the white streaks in his hair, and the smoking. Are the cigarettes or the copshop and the loonybin even still on the map? 'Cause if they aren't, then this page is seriously out of date. ^,...,^ 00:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we've fallen a little behind with this page. The page itself is really a bunch of guesswork patched together from the trailers, so we can't say for certain if any of it is obsolete. Still, it definitely could use a little updating. --Anobi 04:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :At the very least we need to add the Virility factory to the significant locations. I think it's safe to do that now. ^,...,^ 04:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead and add it if you'd like. You don't need to wait for someone else to do it. :) --Anobi 04:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yay, I get to do a major update! By the way, have you checked the talk for your game? And your main page? ^,...,^ 04:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Why was Limbo (Dimension) removed?! Like seriously? What was the point of removing the page? It had a lot of applicable information on it... Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 20:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :It was redirected to Limbo.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:58, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, sorry, I saw that a little later in the day >.< Sorry Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 23:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Move to correct articles move to Silver Sacks Tower thumb02.jpg|The skyscraper concept art. Silversacks_Towers_Artwork.jpg|The Silversacks Towers Silver Sack Towers DmC.jpg|A concept art of the Silversacks Towers within Limbo City. The large tower in the background is likely a reference to Mt. Sinai, the mountain where St. Catherine's remains were said to have been taken after she was executed by Maxentius. The tower also seems to reference the infamous Tower of Babel, which was created to reach the heavens, only to be destroyed when Yahweh discovered the plot. --also, how is this similar to Mt. Sinai or Babel at all? Background needs to cover the similarities, not just mention something and leave it at that.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 19:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) move to virility: Virility Screen Shot.png|An advertisement for Virility. move to CCTV Camera: CCTV_Camera_DmC.PNG|The true form of the security cameras used to spy on humanity move to The Order: Dmc-the-order-logo.jpg|The symbol of The Order, the main group opposing the Demonic regime-->